


Wet

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shota, Shower Sex, Sleepiness, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Urine, Weecest, Weechesters, Wetting the bed, Wincest - Freeform, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam accidentally wets the bed and has to wake Dean up to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

It wasn't like Sam drank a lot before bedtime intentionally, but he'd felt dehydrated and no matter how much he drank, he still felt thirsty. He should've known better, but it had been so long since his last accident that he didn't think anything of it, foregoing using the bathroom before he crawled in bed next to Dean.

The younger Winchester fell asleep quick, slightly uncomfortable as the night went on from having a full bladder. When he woke up and felt the warmth puddled around his hips he was confused, and then when the reality of what he'd done sank in, he started shaking nervously. John was out of town, so he didn't have to worry about the backlash from him, but he was still afraid to wake Dean.

He felt his face flush furiously as he moved from the bed, raising his sleepy voice loud enough to wake his brother, "D-Dean?"

It took a moment for Dean to be pulled from his dreams and he blinked in confusion as he recognized the dampness of the bed at once. He wasn’t a complete idiot, but waking up made everyone slower, so his first thought was that he couldn’t have possibly wet the bed.

And then he heard his brother’s voice and looked up in confusion, raising his brows as he sat up, “Sammy? You wet the bed?” He kept his voice soft and calm, already realizing that his brother was upset.

"I'm sorry," Sam's bottom lip trembled and he hung his head, ashamed of himself, "I d-didn't mean to."

He looked away from the bed and crossed his arms as if he was hugging himself, eyes watering from the embarrassment. It would take him a while to get over this, first peeing the bed at eight years old and then having to wake his brother up - he was positive it couldn't get much worse.

Dean sighed and shook his head, standing from the bed as he tried to ignore the dampness of his own boxers and the back of his shirt. He hated seeing his brother looking so upset and scared of him, probably afraid he’d get like dad did sometimes.

Dean reached out to his brother and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head, “It’s okay, Sammy. I know you didn’t.”

The moment Dean pulled Sam close he lost it and started sobbing, unfolding his arms so that he could hug Dean, body shaking like a leaf as he hung on to his brother. He felt the dampness on the back of the older Winchester's shirt and started stammering nervously, "Oh God, I got y-you wet, too. I'm so sorry, Dean, please don't tell dad."

Sam was practically breaking Dean’s heart, begging with him not to tell their dad. He had no intentions of doing it, of course, never had - even before Sam had asked. He knew what would happen if he did, and Dean also knew that he wouldn’t stand for it if John got like that again. It was best if he just avoided it all together, though, John didn’t need to know. It was a small accident, and Dean could take care of it.

“I won’t, but from now on you’ve really gotta pee before you sleep, baby boy,” Dean spoke softly still, kissing Sam’s forehead and rubbing the back of his neck, “Let’s get these sheets gathered, and the blanket, and we’ll wash them in the mornin’, k? Put ‘em in a trash bag for now, and we can sleep in dad’s bed once we've cleaned up.”

Sam sniffled but nodded as he looked up at Dean, eyes full of unshed tears,"Okay." He grimaced and took a step back, lifting his shirt off before moving to the bed to pull the sheets away.

He was thankful that Dean was nothing like John, but he still felt embarrassed over the fact that his brother had to witness it. He was sure that eight year olds didn't pee the bed, even some three year olds probably didn't, which only made the situation worse - all he was ever going to be in his brother's eyes was a child.

Sam tried to control the shaking as he finished pulling the fitted sheet off, afraid to meet his brother's eyes.

Dean walked to the kitchen to grab one of the large black bags from the pantry before coming back and stuffing the sheet and the blanket in. He took up Sam’s shirt and threw it in as well before undressing and stuffing his own in. He was practically working from a dead sleep, motions moving him as he sleepily helped Sam out of his boxers before adding them and tying up the bag before setting it outside the front door. He didn’t want it stinking in the room, and if someone stole it... Well, the joke was on them.

Dean smirked to himself as he locked the door and moved to his brother, walking him into the bathroom and turning on the hot water as they waited for it.

Sam didn't bother covering himself, they'd both been naked around one another enough for it not to bother him any more. The urine cooling on his skin caused him to shiver and he ran his palms up and down his arms for friction, watching the water run as he curled himself under Dean's arm, "I really am sorry, Dean."

“It’s okay, Sammy, stop apologizin',” Dean said, moving to shut the bathroom door so that the steam would gather in the room. He tested the water and helped Sam into it first, pulling down a towel for the both of them and climbing in after his brother.

He kissed the back of Sam’s neck sleepily, grabbing the shampoo and telling the younger Winchester to close his eyes before he began scrubbing the stuff through Sam’s longer hair.

Sam pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes as he was told, trying to focus solely on the feel of his brother's fingers cleaning his hair as he sloshed his hands around in the warm water. He was thankful that he actually had such an attentive, caring brother - someone to take care of him, especially since their father was gone ninety percent of the time.

Though, Dean was an enigma to Sam, as young as they both were, he'd seen his brother act pretty coldly at times, but when it came to him, it was like the older Winchester became someone else entirely; protective, loving, gentle.

Dean carefully washed the shampoo away and then conditioned Sam’s hair before doing the same with himself. He sat them both down, his brother between his legs as he reached around for the body wash and the little, worn luffa they’d been using. He soaped it up, getting it sudsy before scrubbing Sam’s back and arms, reaching around to get his chest and stomach as he rested his lips against the back of his brother’s right shoulder blade.

Sam leaned into Dean and let his brother wash him down, cheeks still heated a little, "You know you don't have to clean me, I could do it if you wanted me to." He'd only really woken Dean up so that he wouldn't just continue to sleep in the pissy sheets, but the older Winchester tended to take things into his own hands - especially when it concerned Sam.

“I can stop, if you want me to,” Dean said, voice still heavy with sleep as his hands moved lower, reaching out along his brother’s smaller legs, scrubbing the backs of his knees and his ankles thoroughly as he turned his lips to the inside of Sam’s neck, “We’re almost done anyways, but if you want, you can do the rest on your own.”

"No," Sam shook his head and rested his hands on his brother's calves, leaning into the press of the lips on his neck, "I want you to, might as well considering you've cleaned the rest of me." It didn't matter, most of the time it was more or less just a pride thing, wanting to be more than a kid in his brother's eyes.

“Mhm,” Dean breathed as he blinked lazily, soaping his hands and reaching down between his brother’s legs to clean him thoroughly. He leaned back, pulling Sam’s upper body with him as his fingers rubbed soap under and around his brother’s cock, then down, stroking carefully over his balls.

Sam furrowed his brows and gasped a little, dick hardening without his permission, really - and he could feel the blush extending down his neck and shoulders, because he knew Dean would be able to feel it. Instead of saying anything, or apologizing further, he bit his bottom lip and spread his legs a bit to give his brother better access.

Dean raised his brows, not just at the boner itself, but at the silent invitation of his brother, and he couldn’t help but to suddenly become very curious. He stroked the member hardening in his hands, his own twitching in interest, and he pressed his lips to his brother’s ear as he breathed, “Feel good, baby boy?” He asked, looking down at what he was doing to Sam, “You ever gotten off before?”

"Feels nice, a-and no, I haven't," Sam admitted honestly, he'd played with himself before a few times, enough to experiment - but he'd never 'gotten off'. Having someone elses hands on him, though, was a completely different experience. Everything felt a thousand times more sensitive, more pleasurable - especially when he looked down to watch.

“You have no idea, Sammy,” Dean said as he smiled, “No idea, how good it can really be. Ima show you.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Sam’s jaw and took the length in his right hand, pumping it slow and gentle at first, watching in fascination as the skin folded and moved with his palm, rolling over the sweet little pink head of Sam’s cock.

“So pretty, Sammy,” He panted out, licking his lips before taking in the bottom one as he grabbed his brother firm and began tugging the length insistently, turning his nose into the younger Winchester’s wet hair and breathing him in.

Sam let out a heavy, bated breath as he listened to his brother, legs shaking a little. He trusted Dean, the older Winchester took care of him in every other way, what could one more hurt?

He watched in awe, transfixed on how his brother's fist looked wrapped around his dick, the ripples of water waving out from the motions. Sam laid his head back on Dean's shoulder and whimpered a little, hips arching up just slightly, almost as if his little body was moving of it's own volition.

Dean shifted his legs a bit for comfort, his own cock hard now as it rested against the side of Sam’s back. He kissed up along his brother’s jaw line, to his chin, before turning to Sam’s ear, “Good, you’re doin’ real good, baby boy.” He kissed through the smaller boy’s hair as he concentrated more on the head, using the soft skin to squeeze over its circumference before moving back down and jacking Sam quickly, sharp puffs of breath escaping his lips as he watched, “So good, my Sammy.”

"Your Sammy," Sam breathed out, agreeing because it was the truth. He was trying to keep himself from shaking or jerking, but it was difficult because the way Dean was touching him was already more intense than it had ever been when he did it by himself.

The younger Winchester panted as he felt the sharp curls of pleasure radiate throughout him, causing his balls to tighten up a little, dick hardening a little more and he gripped Dean's thigh when it felt like he was about to bust out of his skin, "D-Dean."

“I’m right here, baby boy,” Dean stared in awe, eyes widening as he turned to look at Sam’s flustered face, “I’m right here, I got you.”

He reached up with his free hand, wet fingers touching his brother’s cheek as he kissed the opposite side. He’d thought of showing Sam this for a while now, but the opportunity had never risen, ‘til now, and it felt good to share it with his brother; to give that pleasure to Sam.

Sam couldn't really explain it, but he felt relaxed, even though his whole body was still shaking, so generally he just assumed that that was what getting off felt like. It was almost hard to believe he hadn't pushed himself that far before, especially when the results were more than worth it. The younger Winchester all but slumped against his brother and licked his lips, chest heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

Dean chuckled and took the luffa back up, washing his own legs and kissing the side of his brother’s head in adoration, “Better, yeah?” He sat up slightly, washing his own back with one hand each time before sitting Sam up so he could soap the rest of his brother’s body, fingers slipping down Sam’s backside, between his ass cheeks, massaging the skin thoroughly.

Sam leaned forward and rested his cheek on his knees, face flushed from his orgasm. He tensed a little when Dean started cleaning between his ass cheeks, but then exhaled and relaxed - the older Winchester just got him off, it didn't get much more personal than that.

Sam looked back over his shoulder bashfully, glancing at Dean before resting his head back on his knees, "Yeah, thank you."

“Welcome,” Dean muttered, washing himself quickly, albeit thoroughly, and turning the water off, helping his brother up and out of the shower before toweling Sam down before himself.

He massaged the soft, dry fabric over his brother’s bits, down his legs and up his backside before turning it over to the other side and scrabbling it through Sam’s hair. He breathed in the steam of the room as he toweled himself dry next, blinking sleepily as he did so.

Sam watched Dean towel himself down with a new appreciation for the male body, watching the tendons move and jump as his brother dried himself. He pulled his gaze from the older Winchester and moved out of the bathroom, moving slowly to his duffle bag to grab himself a pair of boxers.

Sam pulled them on and moved to their father's bed - still perfectly made - and pulled the covers down before crawling in and curling himself around a pillow, waiting for the warm presence of his brother to press up against his back.

Dean checked over the bathroom and walked out to his own bag, grabbing a new shirt and a pair of boxers, stepping into them and turning off the light before climbing into bed with Sam and wrapping his arms around his brother.

He pulled the younger Winchester close, hand on Sam’s stomach as he turned and smiled to himself, pressing his lips to the damp skin behind his brother’s ear, “Night, Sammy.”

Sam felt himself relax further when he felt Dean pull him close, and he wiggled backwards to help nuzzle himself closer to his brother, hand moving to touch the older Winchester's forearm, "Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
